dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 20 - Servant versus the King's Daughter
Last time on NG, Barodius faced a jealous Princess Cailium as the warrior did away with her. She tried with all her might, but the fierce warrior was too much for her. With her final words of defeat, she told Barodius that she wondered if her dad even cared of her death as Barodius gave a kind response. As Barodius headed back, he exchanged words with Satern informing Barodius that the King had wanted to see him. What could Lucifer ask the traitorus warrior? And does he know of Barodius's traitorus ways? Find out today, on Dragon Ball NG. Episode 20 - Servant versus the King's Daughter Barodius walked toward Lucifer's room as he remembered what had happened in the battle with Cailium.. Flashback, Cailium was in front of Barodius after being stabbed in the stomach with his hand throught her. Cailium:"I wonder...if he would even..care..my father..if he'd care of my death." Barodius smiled at her befriending her curiosity. "I'm sure..he will." Flashback ended.. Barodius walked into the room, "Yes...Lord Lucifer, you wanted to see me?" Lucifer:"My daughter has disappeared as of late. I find it quite ironic that you were the last to see her and as I recall, you were gone just the same." Barodius:"Well..with all honesty, sir, she wanted to do battle with me. I accepted..to the death. My Lord, your daughter...she's.." Lucifer:"Hmph. Very well." Barodius looked up at the king shocked. Barodius:"!?" Lucifer:"Heheheheh...I see..my daughter is an unfortunate lost." Barodius looked disgusted. Lucifer:"Satern, Masoak, Pluton!" Barodius:"!?.." The three jumped out blasting Barodius as he'd then try and get up. He was shot into a kneeling position. Lucifer:"I know...so you don't like it here anymore, what can I do to make it more amusing? Games, gifts?" He spoke sarcastically and then laughed manically. Lucifer:"You...out of all people. You were my loyalist servant, and now...you've betrayed me." Barodius was in a bit of pain as he shook. Lucifer:"Too me, now you are nothing more than those Saiyans to me. Your nothing now but trash and distraction in the way of my goals." Lucifer:"I won't kill you...just yet though. You'll be in our prison chamber, as.. a sort of punishment for being a 'bad servant'." He was then placed in the chamber as he looked down. Satern was in his room with Pluton and Masoak, Satern was turning Super Saiyan on and off with an evil and crazed smiled. Satern:"Hehehehehe...At first, I was superior..more than them all. Then, Kaizen enhances his Super Saiyan powers...I don't know, it just a craze to me. An experiment to see what Super Saiyan..or just breed of Saiyan, period can come out victorious." Pluton:"Hmph...Lucifer..that guy is turning into a lunatic." Masoak:"And Satern, we've been thinking he's turning you into one as well." Satern:"Hm, what are you talking about." Masoak:"Your obsessed!" Satern:"No...like I've been saying, it's an experiment. I promise." Pluton:"Our time to dump this planet will come, and also for Lucifer.." Back at Lucifer's throne room as servants aided him while the dark skinned man with his blade was also there playing with the sword, Lucifer:"Hmm..Prince Nus, your time to help kill those copycat Saiyans will come soon. Remember that." Nus:"Yes, I'm aware that these Saiyans have the power to turn 'Super Saiyan'. But, that won't be enough to defeat me." A servant walked past the prison chamber and noticed something, Servant:"Hm..wasn't that fool suppose to be in there?" He was confused. He went to look as the frames and doors of the chamber was destroyed and blasted open. Servant:"Hey, I my lord!" He ran back to the throne room. Lucifer:"Hm..?" He seen the servant walking. Servant:"Um..my lord, there is absolutely no sign of the prisoner." Pluton:"Perhaps he's escaped..." Satern:"You could bet on it and cash it in." Lucifer:"Hmph, let him go, it's no matter." He was unphased. Lucifer:"Hm.. perhaps..he's scurried to Earth." ''Meanwhile, on Earth, ''Kaizen trained with his son, Kaiten at the Kame House. Some familiar faces showed up. ???:"Ku-ree-brans, eh? Sounds like a job...for The S.S.F.A!" The Z-Fighters came outside. Ligares:"Huh, what's all the noise?" Railugus:"Hm? What a bunch of goofs, who invited them?" Kaizen:"Hey, it's the S.S.F.A!" He had a big smile. Ligares:"S.S.--what?" Special Agent Mahone:"The Special Super Fighting Agency!! And we're back!" Naifu, Ace, Raida, and Pepper all stood by. A spaceship came crashing down like a meteorite. Naifu:"Everybody, move!" They all dodged the danger of being hit by the space pod. Barodius came crawling out looking weak in strength. Barodius:"Z-....Z-Fighters.." Kaizen looked shocked as did the rest of the SSFA and the Z-Fighters. Conclusion Barodius has landed on Earth, but what does it mean for the Z-Fighters and SSFA? Find out on Dragon Ball NG. Category:NG Series episodes Category:Fan Fiction